


Poisoned

by KenzieFive



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieFive/pseuds/KenzieFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently Gavin has been coming to work either drunk or hungover. The others start to get concerned about it, because it affects everyone’s work, but none of them knows why he's doing it except Geoff. Gavin says he's fine, so Michael doesn't press him on it, until Geoff calls him to fix it.<br/>[http://weiweipon.tumblr.com/post/64386960230/guys-what-if]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt [http://weiweipon.tumblr.com/post/64386960230/guys-what-if]

Geoff is stirred awake by the shattering of glass, followed by a string of profanities. With a quick glance at the clock, he begins to worry. _What the hell was that, it’s three in the morning._ Quietly, he slides out of bed, careful not to wake Griffon, and grabs the first thing on his way out the door: an Xbox controller.

He crept through the darkness of the living room towards the light switch, when the intruder called out.

“Geoff?” A familiar British accent came from the kitchen.

“What the fuck, man?” Flipping on the light, Geoff saw a disheveled and red face Gavin standing over a broken beer bottle.

“I ran out of bevs, so I tried to sneak over and take some of yours. I dropped my empty, though…” His lower lip started to quiver. “I-I hope I didn’t wake M-Millie.”

Tossing the controller onto the couch, Geoff darts across the room and over to Gavin. “Oh shit, uh, it’s ok, buddy.” He takes the unopened bottle out of his hand. “You didn’t, don’t worry. Why are you drinking so late at night, and why so much?” He could smell the alcohol on him from across the room.

“Because I’m an idiot.” He latches onto him and buries himself in his shoulder. “Because I let myself fall in love with him. Why did I do it, Geoff? I’m such a stupid, _stupid_ prick!” Gavin squeezed Geoff as he begins to cry.

Like a father would comfort his son, he rubs small circles into his back and shushes him, spilling kind words into his deaf ears. When Gavin calmed down for a second, Geoff had to ask. “So who’s the fellow that stole your heart?”

“Michael…” He suddenly let go and slightly pushed Geoff out of the way as he fell onto the couch. “I want to drink myself into a coma or something, anything to make this hole in my chest _go away_.” He curled into himself, tears still fresh in his eyes, and soon falls asleep.

Geoff sighed, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. “Well, this is going to be a shitty situation… Good luck in the morning with that hangover, bud, ‘cause you’re going to work.”

***

Gavin wakes up around six, his head pounding and the urge to vomit overwhelming. Stumbling, he makes his way to the kitchen sink and heaves, regretting his late night decision as it comes back up. “Bloody hell,” He spits and rinses his mouth with the faucet water.

“You sleep ok?” He jumps as Geoff comes up from behind him. “You were pretty messed up last night.”

Wiping his mouth, Gavin turns around and faces him. “Still pretty messed up, but I’m fine… Thanks for dealing with me.”

Geoff shrugs. “Just a little broken glass and a sloppy drunk, nothing I couldn’t handle.” He bites his lip slightly and continues, “Do you remember much from your little adventure?”

“I remember opening my last beer, after that it's a blur. I reached my peak, I guess. But I know that before that, I decided I would steal some beers from you, which is how I ended up on your couch.” He laughs awkwardly.

“You had me thinking someone broke into the house, I was armed with a controller.”

“Sorry, Geoff.” He looks down at his feet.

“No, don’t be sorry, that’s not what I want to hear. I want you to promise you wont make this a regular thing.” Geoff scolds. “Drinking is not the answer to your problems.”

“…I’ll try.”

“Good, now get ready for work because, hangover or not, we need you for a Let’s Play today.” He gives Gavin a stern glare, and heads back into his room to get dressed.

On Gavin’s way out, he grabs the warm beer off the counter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin won't talk about his problem.

When Michael got to the office, Geoff and Gavin were already there getting a few things set up. He gives them quick greetings as he walks past the Achievement Hunter room and into the kitchen to grab a morning Red Bull.

“Hey, Mike.” Geoff stares at him awkwardly as he sits down at his desk, switching on the computer. “We’re, uh, recording a GTA V Let’s Play.”

“Cool… Gavvy, ya’ seem quiet! What’s up, bud?” He slap him playfully on the back, like usual, and he flinches. “Hey, you ok?”

“He drank himself silly last night.” Geoff laughed, but the humor was lost to him.

“Just a little hungover-“

“Little is an understatement.”

“But I’m fine, really.” He shrugs the hand off his back and redirects his attention back to the video he’s editing.

“Sup losers, the party has arrived!” A loud Puerto Rican came barreling through the door, causing Gavin to groan in protest. “Well then… What crawled up your ass and died?”

“My dignity, and it took my pride with it for the ride.” He deadpanned.

“Yikes, rough night?”

He mumbled something none of them could hear, so they let him be. Usually he’s not that bad after a night of drinking, so Michael was slightly concerned and wanted to ask him about it, but Jack and Ryan walked in and began setting up with Geoff.

Throughout the Let’s Play, Gavin barely cracked a joke or joined in on the idiotic fun. He laughed, called them pricks, but it didn’t sound like he was enjoying himself. The video, in the end, was still funny so Geoff said he would edit it.

“Hey, Gavin, you seemed a little down during the recording, you ok?” Ryan showed genuine worry.

“Tippy toppers, Ry.” He answered curtly, making a face as he sipped from his mug. Unknown to Geoff and the others, his drink was less of what they thought it was. In Gavin’s mind, it’s what he needs right now. He drank all the time to feel confident and have fun, so it will make him feel better.

It didn’t make him feel any better.

***

For a few days, it went on like that. Gavin came hungover to work, drank a little when he was there, and then went home with Geoff who scolded him like a child. He hid it well, for a while, but the others started to notice soon enough.

“Hey, uh, Vav… Are you drunk?” Ray’s nose scrunched up as he walked by. “It’s only noon and you’ve already had a drink?”

Gavin froze mid sip to look at Ray, who fidgeted in front of him uncomfortably.

“Drunk would imply that I’ve _stopped_ drinking, X-ray.” He smirked into the brim of the cup. “What are you trying to _really_ say, hm?”

“That you’re _fucking up_ all our videos because you’re either a killjoy or over-the-top lunatic. What’s wrong with you? You’re starting to, like, scare me. I just thought it was a one time thing, but it hasn’t stopped.”

“I’m fine.” The cup clanked against his desk as he set it down, turning back around to look Ray in the eye.

“Like hell you are. That ‘coffee’ you’re drinking is not convincing anyone.”

Michael walked in during the conversation. “Is everything ok in here?”

“Yes. Just absolutely _fucking_ fine.” Gavin spat, making Michael jump. Cursing was not something he usually does, sending a red flag up in his brain. Gavin grew quiet after that, Ray still hovering over his shoulder.

“None of this will fix anything, no matter what you think.” Ray preached. “I don’t know what’s wrong, and you won’t tell us, but bottling it up and chocking it down isn’t going to help.”

Ray sat back down, and Gavin whispered to himself, but Michael barley caught it.

“It sure as hell helps me feel like I’m not dying.”

“Alright, cock bites, Minecraft!” Geoff strolls into the room followed by the rest of the Gents. “Let’s get this over with so we can enjoy the rest of the day off.” He wouldn’t get the chance to ask him about the comment.

Gavin barely spoke during the video, scowling at the screen and finishing off the last of his mug.

***

He was sitting three feet away from a man he loves, and it was killing him. To think he could reach out and grab him, he is _that_ close. But Michael didn’t love him, so he gave up. He filled the cold, painful void with the warm, numbing poison.

Worry was eating Michael alive at this point. The picture of dull green eyes was burned into his mind, dark circles forming under them.

He was watching a man he loves slowly kill himself, I he has no idea what he can do. Right now he could be neck deep in glass bottles in his living room, while Michael lies in his bed.

Does Gavin hate him, is that why? Was it something he did, or said?

It was something he _didn’t_ do, and has yet so _say_.


End file.
